Data Dump Award
Annual award given by Steve Sneyd, respected poet and editor of the long-running newsletter Data Dump, to the best (science fiction and similar) genre poems published in the UK in the previous calendar year — for example, the 2014 award covers poems published during 2013. The actual award is preceded by a long-list then short-list of contenders chosen from all the eligible poems. It was launched in 2006. A booklet celebrating the award and Steve, Smallpress Voyager, was released in 2018. Winning, short-listed and long-listed poems from Atlantean publications Statistics *2016 = coming soon. *2015 = placed first and third, with two more short-listed and six more more long-listed. *2014 = placed second and third (twice!), with two more short-listed and six more long-listed. *2013 = two short-listed and seven more long-listed (sadly our first year without anyone placing). *2012 = placed second and third, with five more long-listed (our second best year!). *2011 = placed second, with three more long-listed. *2010 = placed second and third, with one more short-listed and three more long-listed. *2009 = placed first and third, with two more short-listed and seven more long-listed (our best year!). *2008 = placed second, with seven (eight) more long-listed and two more recommended. *2007 = placed second and third (twice!), with one more short-listed. 2016 * Short-listed: Codex Yokai by Cardinal Cox (Codex Yokai), Crystal Cosmos by John Light (Awen 90), Strange Beings by DJ Tyrer (Bard 151), and Quest-Dream by Neal Wilgus (The Ninth Sathlatta). * Long-listed: ''Effervescent by DS Davidson (Bard 151), The Exiled Starfarer Speaks by Phillip A. Ellis (Awen 88), and Outrageous Fortune by Neal Wilgus (Monomyth 57). 2015 * ''First Place : ''Museum of Wind by Neal Wilgus (Monomyth 55) * ''Joint Third Place: Futuristic Haiku by Eric Ferris (Bard 137) and Worm by Bryn Fortey (Bard 134) * Short-listed: untitled haiku ("Sipping tea on moon") by Aeronwy Dafies (Awen Online 11), and Theory of Gravity by David Leverton (Awen Online 11). * Long-listed: Darkrooms, Dark Towers by Heather Buswell (The Dark Tower Volume 4), untitled haiku ("Time machine journeys) by Aeronwy Dafies (Awen Online 11), Wott by Chris Catt James (Monomyth 55), IV. Trade from The Wound of Manhattan by Andras Mezel (The Supplement 71), Mechanical Man by DJ Tyrer (Awen Online 11) and Falling by Dakota-Luise Wolf (Awen 84). 2014 *''Joint Second Place:'' Poetry Is True Science Fiction by JS MacLean (Awen 82) *''Shared Third:'' Chaser & Chased by Bryn Fortey (The Supplement 67/ Bard 129) / Yellow Dreams by Neal Wilgus (Yellow Leaves 6) / [shared with The Enigma Invaion by JC Hartley (Tigershark 1)] *''Short-listed: '' Is The Universe Flawed? by John Light (Garbaj 53) / Virgil's Ongoing Researches by DJ Tyrer (The Supplement 68) *''Long-listed: Report on Impossibility B by Andrew Darlington (Awen 79) / Mars Attack by DS Davidson (Awen 81) / Unlike red-planet octopoids by David C. Kopaska-Merkel (Garbaj 52) / Sci-Fie, Foe, Fum by John Light (Garbaj 53) / Space Cafe by Les Merton (Awen 80) / Slithersleep by Neal Wilgus (The Fifth Sathlatta) 2013 *''Short-listed: ''Alone At Last by John Light (Apocalypse: Poetry from the End of the World) / O Brave New Atlantis by Neal Wilgus (Awen 77). *''Long-listed: ''Bayrolles The Medium by Cardinal Cox (Yellow Leaves 02) / When The Star-Beings Came by Chris Catt James (Awen 75) / Encounter At Farpoint by David Leverton (Awen 78) / Infestation of the Fabrics by Robert William Shmigelsky (Bard 108) / Opening Shots In The Time War by DJ Tyrer (Bard 116) / Space by Joyce Walker (Bard 108) 2012 *''Second Place winner: City Of Worlds by Austin McCarron (Awen 73) *''Shared Third Place winner:'' City of Shadows and Dust by Neal Wilgus (Monomyth 50) *''Long-listed: Walt Disney's Cryogenic Head by DS Davidson (The Supplement 57) / Selkie by John Nandy (Awen 72) / Sailors In Space by Vann Scytere (Garbaj 44) / Horizon Of Time by DJ Tyrer (Awen 68) / Zombie Noir by Neal Wilgus (Awen 72). 2011 *''Shared Second Place: ''Safari by Bryn Fortey (Monomyth 47) *''Long-listed: ''untitled haikuform by Aurelio Rico Lopez III (Bard 84) / Pioneer Approaches Aldebaran by DJ Tyrer (The Phantom of Truth) / Dark Star by DJ Tyrer (Bard 86) 2010 *''Runner-up (Second Place): Peas and Diced Carrots by Christine Despardes (Bard 73) *''Shared Third Place:'' Inspiration by Dave Austin (Awen 56/The Bards 23) *''Short-listed:'' Pioneer Approaches Aldebaran by DJ Tyrer (Bard 74) *''Long-listed:'' Aldebaran by Dave Austin (Bard 74/The Bards 23) / A School Assembly In Ulster by Fred Brown (Garbaj 38) / Back To The Beginning by DJ Tyrer (Awen 60) 2009 *''First Place:'' A Taxi Driver On Mars by Bryn Fortey (Awen 53) *''Shared Third Place:'' Home Help by Vivien Foster (Old Rossum's Book Of Practical Robots) *''Short-listed:'' The Trouble With Evolution/Return To Termite World by Andrew Darlington (Awen 50) / Rover by John Francis Haines (Old Rossum's Book Of Practical Robots) *''Long-listed: '' So by Bryn Fortey (Old Rossum's Book Of Practical Robots) / Black Hole by Vivien Foster (Awen 53) / In Service by Vivien Foster (Old Rossum's Book Of Practical Robots) / Kiss by John Light (Awen 50) / The Doctor In Exile by Leslie McMurtry (Bard 72) / Empty Days by Les Merton (The Supplement 38) / The Outer Edge by Tracy Patrick (Awen 51) / On A Far And Distant World by DJ Tyrer (Monomyth 43) 2008 *''Shared Second Place: Planet Of The Apes Archive by Christopher Barnes (Bard 54) *''Long-listed: The Tower Of Zanzor by Blair H. Allen (The Dark Tower Volume 3) / Carcosa Rising by Cardinal Cox (The King In Yellow) / Journey To The Beginning by Les Merton (The Supplement 36) / Daysleeper by Kristine Ong Muslim (The Supplement 34) / Fourteen Galaxies by Stephen Owen (Awen 49) / The Robot by RJ Simpson (Awen 46) / Relativity ''by DJ Tyrer (Marymark Press Give-out Sheet; distributed in UK by Atlantean Publishing) / Dalek by DJ Weston (Garbaj 31). *''Unlisted recommendations: Ghost Of The A12 by DJ Weston (Garbaj 28) / Counting Hags Under A Cold Moon by Deborah Tyler-Bennett (The Bards 18) 2007 *''Joint Second Place:'' The Oracle Corporation by FJ Williams (Bard 48) *''Shared Third Place: Probe by Bryn Fortey (The Bards 16) / untitled reissian haiku by DJ Weston (Awen 40) *''Short-listed: Rough Guide To Genesis by Dave Wright (The Bards 13) *''Long-listed:'' Frozen In Amber by Mark Cantrell (Awen 38) / Strange Night by DS Davidson (Bard 50) / Escape From Prison World by Bryn Fortey (The Bards 16) / The Tower by Elizabeth Jodi Woodward (The Dark Tower Volume 1) / Apollo by Dave Wright (The Bards 13) / Destiny's Child by Dave Wright (The Bards 13) 2006 *''Joint Third Place: Three-Handed Man by Tracy Patrick (The Supplement 21) *''Short-Listed: ''Satellite L'Amour by Bryn Fortey *''Short-Listed: ''The Man Who Fell To Earth by Suzanne Muir Scott (Awen 33) / The Consciousness of Revelation by Anthony Villett (Awen 37) / Sleep by Louise Wood (Awen 33) List of all Data Dump Award winning poems 2015 '''First Place:' Museum of the Wind by Neal Wilgus (Monomyth 55) Joint Second Place: Hard Workd on the Red Shift by Cardinal Cox and Virgil's Ongoing Researches by DJ Tyrer Joint Third Place: Futuristic Haiku by Eric Ferris (Bard 137) and Worm by Bryn Fortey (Bard 134) 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 Category:Data Dump Award